


Stress Relief

by CascadingMidnight



Category: Death Note
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 00:46:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2488214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CascadingMidnight/pseuds/CascadingMidnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being the first at the house had a lot of drawbacks, but this is not one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> First time attempting to write fanfiction and smut with intent to post, but the world needing more fics of these two assholes fucking so here we are.

A sluggishly padded up the stairs after leaving the class room in the nearly abandoned orphanage. It was the weekend, and while the other students had the day off and were busy outside in the warm weather like normal people his age, he had just taken yet another brutal exam on the world’s court systems courtesy of L.

It was only the afternoon and the sixteen year old already felt drained, body and mind put on auto-pilot as he made his way to his room. Even his usual smoke break was cut from the commotion in the yard, at least he’d get the pleasure of a semi-empty house to take a well-deserved break he figured. Well except from his roommate.

However, B wasn’t under the list of unwanted company surprisingly, in fact he was a warm welcome on days like this. Their banter he found refreshing and it was nice to have someone intelligent to go back and forth with. Unless of course he was in one of his moods, but since he was off today it seemed unlikely.

A groaned at his throbbing brain as he twisted the cold doorknob to their room, ready for a hopefully an easy rest of the day. However, upon entering the dimly lilted space he found his roommate standing there with a peculiar look on his face. Arms crossed and graced with a cocky smile.

A had no time to react before hands were clasped around his hips and used to press him against the wall, causing an embarrassing yelp. B smirked up at him as he kicked the door closed to their right. “I heard you had an exam today.” He breathed out low. “Was it stressful?”

“Always”, A answered truthfully, but found the corner of his mouth twitching upward as he draped his arms over his boyfriend’s shoulders. “Why? You going to help me out?”

“Always”, B grinned as he leaned in to nip at the soft skin of the other’s bottom lip. A quietly grunted and gave B a challenging look before closing his eyes and slipping his tongue roughly into his mouth.

They violently kissed each other while B started to rub his thumbs in small circles on the brunette’s hips. Knotting his fingers into strands of black hair at the nape of the neck A used them to pull the two even closer into the kiss, knowing fully well what it took to get the other going.

Flush against each other B pulled back with a slight moan to start attacking A’s neck with his mouth as a little revenge until the first child’s back was arching from the wall. When teeth started pick at the sensitive skin A’s eyes snapped open with a gasp.

Bracing himself on B’s shoulder’s he hopped up to wrap his legs around the slender waist, incredibly thankful the while he was the taller of the two, B had the strength to hold him like this, and since it gave perfect access to grind their groins together.

B pressed hard in between A’s open legs and slammed their lips together once more while wrapping an arm around the latter’s behind to support him as B snaked his fingers under the thin t-shirt to trail up the soft skin of the abdomen.  
“Nnh…not fair.” A shuttered against the others lips as he felt the cold fingers trail up his skin at an antagonizing slow pace. In response he pushed his hand down the collar of B’s shirt to rake his blunt nails across the other’s back, causing the black haired boy to groan into the other’s mouth.

Their bodies hungry for each other, B whipped them around to cross the room with long strides before slamming A’s back onto the soft mattress who chuckled before placing a chaste kiss on the other’s lips. He smiled triumphantly and yanked B’s shirt over his head so he could slide his hands over the pale skin of his lover’s chest all the way down to teasingly play with the waist line of his pants.

B let out something similar to a whine, that he’d never admit to later, and bucked his hips into A’s hardened groin. He yearned for more contact, but before needed to brake it to discard the t-shirt which felt increasing more in irritating.

Once out of the way B leaned down to assault the skin of A’s chest with his tongue, sliding it across a nipple to provoke more of the sweet noises to pool from the other boy’s lips, reddened and swollen by the rough kisses from earlier.  
A’s quick hands to moved back to B’s waist band to slide under it and grasp at his painfully hard member through the thin fabric of his underwear.

With a palm rubbing relentlessly at him and the other gripping at his hip tightly B had to pull back to let out a hot breathed moan against the wet skin where his mouth had just previously occupied.

Driven by the crazed friction he lifted A’s legs from his hips to yank off the sweatpants that unbashfully showed the tent of his arousal.

A hissed at the sudden exposure to the slight chilly air, but was uncaring as soon as he felt a hand wrap around him that began pumping firmly. Arching his back he let out a string of moans with mingled broken curses.

“Uhn-n…Pants off n-ow.” He managed to get out while looking at B intensely with glazed over eyes.

The command lost it strength in between the gasping breaths, causing B to smirk at his work as he leaned up to unbutton his jeans. At first he thought of taking them off slowly to further tease A, but the sight of his partner bare beneath him, wanting him, faced flushed and panting had him feeling as if he broke a record of removing and tossing them across the room where they hit the opposite wall with a ‘thud’.

The sight of this aggravating man towering over him with that aggravatingly smirk on those aggravating perfect lips with those even more aggravating lustful bedroom eyes was the breaking point for A. While B discarded his pants A got to work by leaning over to retrieve the lube from the night stand beside the bed, almost ripping it off the tracks as he threw it open.

When both were ready to ascend to the next level they shared a hungry kiss as A squirted the lube on to B’s fingers before he shimmied down on the bed so he could drag his tongue up his lover’s shaft to decrease the discomfort of being entered.

While he swirled a slick finger around the tight hole he mimicked the action with his tongue around the head of A’s cock. Only when the tiny noises increased in pace did he choose to slowly slide a digit in.

A gasped and clutched onto the mattress when he felt B move his finger in and out of him, and from the slick muscle working on his head before now taking him in fully. Getting lost in the feeling of B’s mouth he barely noticed the gentle entering of another digit scissoring him open, but when that sweet spot was brushed against there was no way to ignore it any longer.

A had to clamp his hand over his mouth to muffle the pitched sounds spilling from in between his lips and fight to keep his hips from bucking up further into B’s throat.

When the later was satisfied with his work he pulled off and retracted his fingers to move up on the bed face-to-face with A where he pulled the hand away to place a quick greedy kiss onto the other’s mouth.

Still holding onto the hand the dark haired boy rubbed a thumb over A’s knuckles. “Ready?” He murmured, close enough to where their hot breaths mingled in the air of the limited space between their slick skin.

A bit his lip and nodded, not trusting his words to release properly. All he knew is that his body was on fire and if it wasn’t ceased soon he could scream he was so frustrated right now. Every second B spent off of him was excruciating, so he took the initiative to grab to the bottle and squeeze out a sum of lube onto his fingers before slicking up B’s member himself, wrapping a hand around it firmly and pumping the liquid onto it. The pleasurable hiss this came out of the body before him was enough to twitch a tiny proud smile on A’s face.

After teasing the head and shaft with some slow movements for a couple seconds A pulled back his hand to bring both of his arms around B’s neck while the later hooked his arms under the brunet’s knees to align them up. A braced himself as he felt B’s member slowly slide deeper into him until the thick shaft filled him completely.

B’s hands held on tightly to his partner’s hips and breathed low onto his neck while he adjusted. Buried in the tight warmth had him throbbing for more, so A when he heard telling him to “move” he complied immediately.

A relaxed his body progressively as they continued at their careful pace, more so enjoying the sound of the small groans B let out as he force himself back. He shifted his hips and gave just the right angle to return to that special spot, causing a loud moan from the one laying beneath.

B’s ears perked at the noise. He knew that sound and lifted up his head to get a good look at A’s face when he thrusted slightly quicker into the bundle of nerves, take in the red tint pooling underneath the dust of freckles littered with little beads of sweat and the almond shaped eyes clenched in oppose the relaxing of all the other muscles, and most of all the way his lips parted to release that sweet sound. Without a moment to spare he caught those lips in his own and started to rock forward at a quickened pace.

The two moaned into each other’s mouths as they slid together amongst the sheets, their bodies in synch and their hands clenched on the other. A dragged his nails up B’s back while the other sucked and bit a trail along his collar bone. They were both driving the other wild with pleasure and moved to slam both of their bodies together as they inched closer to the brink.

While enjoying himself an idea popped into A’s head. “F-first one..to go has to…mn..make the coffee in the morning..” A managed to get out with a playful smile.

“O-Oh.. you’re on!” B almost growled with a toothy grin before he shot back down again to bare his teeth onto the sensitive skin of A’s neck, causing him to let out a string of curses.

A threaded his fingers through the hair at the nap of B’s neck and tugged on the strands hard while throwing his hips fiercely against his lover’s.

Soon they movements became erratic as their moans mingled in the air. They were both so painfully close, but each determined to win their little contest. B moved his hand to snake it around A’s member and started to pump his hand quickly.

A’s breath was hitching and he knew he couldn’t hold it in much longer if at all. He leaned in close to B’s ear and whispered his boyfriend’s real name affectionately before lightly kissing his temple.

They both came hard shortly after while clinging to each other before their muscles went limp. B looked down at A’s thick fluid coating them and lazily cleaned up their chests with a sheet before tossing it over to join his pants, too spent to do anything about it at the moment. He collapsed beside A who rolled over to brush B’s sweaty bangs out of his face with a small smile.

B returned the smile as he gazed back up at A with half lidded eyes, still a little short of breath. “You want your coffee black, right?”

**Author's Note:**

> Literally first attempt at both smut and fanfiction, but the world needed more fics of these two assholes fucking so here we are.


End file.
